Harapan
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Satu seraphim membeku, menunggu untuk di selamatkan. Sedang seraphim satunya terjatuh, semua demi cintanya. /ini nggak pinter bikin summary, ahh pokoknya baca aja deh/
1. Chapter 1

**Dibaca please... /tampang melas/**

 **Nggak tahu juga sih apa yang memotivasi Rika buat ini ffn -_- mungkin karena Origin Tsukino Agency kemarin /?/**

 **Udahlah pokoknya timbang ide ini membusuk dalam pikiran /halah/ mending Rika ketik terus up date kan?**

 **Untuk Pairing, entah Rika sendiri juga nggak tahu /digampar khalayak/ habisnya Rika nge-ship HajiShun, KaiShun, KaiHaru, HaruShun, ama HajiHaru /jadi mereka berempat bakal jadi sorotan utama/**

 **Walau Rika juga suka sama pair- lainnya sih/dasar nggak konsisten/**

 **.**

 **.**

Warn:

Angel Shun, Rui, Iku

Demon Hajime, Haru, Kakeru

Human Kai, Yoru, You, Aoi, Arata, Koi

Untuk chara lainnya bakal nyusul sesuai jalan cerita~

[dalam hati]

"percakapan langsung"

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Kala itu, matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Tapi Yoru yang dibantu oleh Aoi sudah sibuk memasak di dapur. Sesekali tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertengkaran Arata dan Koi – _yang tumben bisa bangun pagi_.

Tak berapa lama muncullah Kai dengan tubuh berkeringat habis jogging pagi.

"Huwahh aku tidak tahu kalau Koi dan Arata sudah bangun." Kai berujar sambil mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk. Cengiran tampak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku tidak akan bangun kalau saja Si Rambut Pink ini tidak berisik." Arata langsung menyahut.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu aku ini berisik, hah?!" Dengan wajah kekanakan, Koi berusaha membela diri.

"Ka~i-san tolong pukul Arata! Dia sudah mengejekku!" Koi lanjut mengadu pada Kai. Yang mana hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman maklum dan tepukan singkat di kepala.

"Ini masih pagi. Kenapa kalian sudah berisik sekali sih? Oh~ Yoru, apa menu kali ini kare?" You yang tiba-tiba datang langsung nyelonong dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda di atas meja makan. Entah apa motivasinya.

"You, jangan tidur lagi. Dan tidak, bukan kare. Demi Tuhan, kita sudah mengonsumsi kare selama satu minggu penuh!" Yoru menjawab dengan sedikit nada frustasi, mengundang tawa kecil dari Aoi.

"Seminggu yang amat mengerikan. Dengan memakan satu menu saja. Apalagi menunya adalah kombinasi aneh dari kare dan susu strawberry. Kalau saja kita tidak kalah taruhan pacuan kuda dari Arata dan You." Aoi entah kenapa menyesali perbuatannya seminggu lalu.

.

.

Mereka berenam awalnya tidak saling kenal, kecuali untuk Aoi dan Arata juga Yoru dan You yang teman sedari kecil.

Pergi dari zona nyaman, mereka memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua. Dan saat didesak kebutuhan akan tempat tinggal dan uang yang begitu langka populasinya di dompet masing-masing, disitulah takdir mempertemukan mereka berenam.

Yang mana Kai menawarkan kelima orang asing -yang terlihat hampir mirip dengan gelandangan tengah berjongkok putus asa di depan rumah almarhumah neneknya- untuk tinggal bersama.

Dan selama ini mereka hidup dengan saling bekerja sama. Dimana ada aturan aneh di mana 'uang mu uang ku uang ku uang mu'. Entah darimana asal muasalnya. Tapi itu memang terjadi. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau setiap dari mereka memiliki uang privasi.

.

.

Di tempat lain di tengah hutan belantara. Dimana air terjun besar menjadi pusat dari sebuah pulau terpencil. Pulau yang sama selali belum terjamah itu tampak begitu memukau.

"Hey! Apa menurutmu Shun-san akan menyukai berry ini?" sosok yang mirip sekali dengan manusia itu –jika kita abaikan dua sayap dipunggungnya- bertanya dengan nada riang pada kawannya. Dan mendapat anggukan singkat. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang dikepang satu berayun saat ia memutar badan.

"Ikkun, menurutmu sampai kapan Shun betah tidur berlama-lama?" kini sosok lain berambut hijau sebahu ikut memetik beberapa buah berry.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku berharap semoga Tuhan segera menampakkan mukjizatnya pada Shun-san. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Shun-san adalah seorang Seraphim. Malaikat kesayangan Tuhan."

Kedua orang itu yang kini kita ketahui sebagai seorang malaikat lalu terbang rendah menuju air terjun. Sengaja menembusnya untuk sampai di gua di balik air terjun tersebut. Menggoyangkan sayapnya asal lalu mereka berdua lanjut berjalan lebih dalam ke gua.

Gua itu sama sekali tidak gelap. Banyak sekali permata-permata yang bersinar di samping kiri kanan dan atas gua. Menyebabkan gua itu terang. Sampai di sebuah ruang besar, Iku dan Rui hanya mampu menatap malaikat yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab pada mereka.

Shimotsuki Shun namanya. Yang bertanggung jawab untuk melatih Kannaduki Iku dan Minaduki Rui sebelum ikut andil dalam alam semesta. Seorang Seraphim, malaikat yang takkan pernah keluar dari lingkup surga itu kini malah ada di dunia. Di bumi yang sudah tua dan siap hancur kapan saja. Tertidur di dalam dinding es di dalam gua. Sambil menggenggam bola permata berwarna perak. Yang akan memancarkan warna pelangi bila terkena cahaya.

Menyebabkan dua muridnya kabur dari surga dan melanggar aturan surga untuk turun ke bumi tanpa izin demi menjaga sang guru kesayangan.

Lalu apa yang membuat seorang seraphim seperti Shun membeku? Oh, ini hanyalah konflik lumrah antara malaikat dan iblis. Hidup dalam lingkungan malaikat yang damai, membuat Shun mudah percaya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada seorang iblis semacam Tsukishiro Kanade.

Ia dengan mudah dijebak turun dari surga. Berkata bahwa si iblis menemukan kotak pandora. Dihasut bahwa sang seraphim akan dapat mengakhiri penderitaan di dunia, dan dengan licik membekukannya dalam dinding es.

Tapi tidak, Shimotsuki Shun tidak sebodoh itu untuk turun secara Cuma-Cuma. Ia tahu bahwa Tsukishiro Kanade memang memegang kota padora. Tapi hanya ada 'harapan' di dalamnya. Sedang monster-monster sumber penderitaan di dunia masih bebas berkeliaran.

Selama sang 'harapan' tidak dihancurkan, Shun rela dibekukan.

.

.

Tapi sekali iblis tetap iblis. Tsukishiro Kanade tidak akan begitu saja memberikan 'harapan' pada Shun tanpa maksud.

Kini ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan dua seraphim paling berpegaruh. Shimotsuki Shun yang kini tidur membeku di bumi. Dan Mutsuki Hajime yang menjadi malaikat jatuh. Mutsuki Hajime yang kini beralih untuk berada di sisi iblis. Merubah warna putih menjadi hitam pekat yang mengerikan.

Hanya butuh sedikit hasutan. Karena sejak awal Hajime sudah melanggar peraturan. Ia jatuh cinta. Pada partner seraphimnya sendiri, pada Shimotsuki Shun. Maka dengan hasutan lembut bahwa Shimotsuki Shun di buang dari surga dengan alasan tidak jelas, mampu membuat Mutsuki Hajime marah kepada Tuhan. Kanade menerima keputusan Hajime untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan dengan memberinya tangan kanan, Yayoi Haru namanya. Iblis tingkat tinggi yang begitu disegani.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yak ini baru prolognya doang, kalau semisal ada yang minat mungkin bakal Rika lanjut.**

 **RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kash dah mau baca, walau nggak yakin juga bakal bagus. Karena Rika nggak punya skill nulis dewa. Soal ide sih sebenarnya ada (banyak) Cuma nggak tahu gimana cara nuangin ide itu dalam sebuah karya tulis (halah).**

 **Jadi mohon maklum kalau slow up date hehe /dibakar**

 **.**

 **.**

Warn:

Angel Shun, Rui, Iku

Demon Hajime, Haru, Kakeru

Human Kai, Yoru, You, Aoi, Arata, Koi

Untuk chara lainnya bakal nyusul sesuai jalan cerita~

[dalam hati]

"percakapan langsung"

.

.

Ini sudah sekitar enam bulan semenjak Kannaduki Iku dan Minaduki Rui pergi angkat kaki dari surga. Yang berarti sudah sekitar hampir sembilan bulan Shimotsuki Shun dibekukan.

Kedua malaikat yang seharusnya masih dalam pelatihan itu selalu duduk diam di depan dinding es. Menatap wajah tenang guru mereka. Berharap kalau Shun akan segera bangun. Dan mereka ingin untuk menjadi orang pertama yang Shimotsuki Shun lihat saat membuka mata.

Tapi Iku dan Rui tidak bisa terus menerus menunggu di sana. Dua malaikat itu butuh untuk mencari makan dan membersihkan diri mereka. Jangan kira karena mereka malaikat, selanjutnya tak bisa merasa lapar. Sebenarnya 'makanan' malaikat sedikit berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka akan merasa kenyang apabila telah melakukan atau minimal melihat suatu kebaikan.

Dan karena mereka berada di pulau terpencil tanpa adanya manusia, 'makanan' manusia pun bisa dijadikan sumber energi untuk sementara.

.

.

"Nee, Rui ayo cari makan?" Iku berkata setelah hampir delapan jam duduk diam di depan dinding es.

"Uhm," Rui hanya mengangguk.

"Sekalian kita cari beberapa buah untuk Shun-san!"

Namun saat mencapai mulut gua, Rui menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa ini tidak aneh? Shun tidak bangun-bangun, walau sudah hampir satu tahun dibekukan." Rui berkata pelan sambil melempar pandangnya pada Iku.

"Karena kau bilang begitu, aku jadi memikirkannya. Kalau mengingat kekuatannya, seharusnya Shun-san sudah bangun sejak sekitar empat bulan lalu."

"Uhm. Apa Ikkun tahu apa yang membuat aura Shun melemah?"

Hening pun mengisi. Sampai keduanya secara spontan berlari ke dinding es. Seperti baru saja menyadari suatu hal. Dan benar saja, saat mereka sampai di depan Shimotsuki Shun, baik Minaduki Rui maupun Kannaduki Iku melihat ada yang berbeda.

Choker emas kesayangan sang seraphim tak mengalung di lehernya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau cari Mutsuki Hajime?" sosok iblis berambut kehijauan itu bertanya pada leadernya.

"Hee~ tidak mau menjawab ya?" iblis bernama Yayoi Haru itu kembali bersuara.

Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Mutsuki Hajime –mantan seraphim- itu lakukan. Pasalnya ia sudah lebih dari satu jam diam berdiri menatap bola kristal besar yang menampilkan beberapa tempat secara random. Biasa digunakan untuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Ah? Kalau kau mencari kekasihmu itu, kau tak akan menemukannya lewat bola kristal. Dia dibuang dari surga kan? Dan menurut informasi yang kudapat, kalau _buangan surga_ hanya dapat ditemukan secara manual."

"Hmph," Hajime menahan tawa yang hampir saja lepas. Mengundang tanya si tangan kanan.

"Haru, dia bukan kekasihku. Dan kau pikir aku dapat title seraphim secara cuma-cuma? Aku tahu semua kehidupan surga lebih darimu,"

"AKU TAHU!" Haru dengan kurang ajarnya malah memotong penjelasan Hajime, membuat si iblis baru itu secara spontan mencekram kepalanya.

"AH! Lepas! Itai itai!" Dengan decihan sebal akhirnya Hajime melepas cengkramannya.

"Yang aku cari itu bukan Shun. Tapi chokernya Shun."

"Cho... ker? Hey leader, apa kau yakin tidak salah makan tadi? Aku tak percaya kalau kau lebih mementingkan choker daripada kekasih seraphimmu?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau Shun bukan kekasihku! Lagipula kau pasti tidak tahu! Choker itu adalah choker kesayangannya Shun, dan dia berhasil membuat kombinasi mantra. Yang mana semakin suatu benda di favoritkan, maka akan sangat mudah untuk memasukkan aura mu ke dalam benda tersebut."

"Itu artinya, kau bisa memasukkan sebuah pesan ke dalam suatu benda?" Haru yang memang dasarnya cerdik berhasil menyimpulkan.

"Ya, dan aku yakin sekali kalau Shun sudah memprediksi kalau aku akan mencarinya. Dan bodohnya aku yang tidak teringat soal kombinasi mantra milik Shun."

"Hoo~ merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihmu lagi?"

"Ya,"

Hening kemudian, hingga Hajime menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melebar dan dengan gerakan cepat menolehkan lehernya ke belakang. Menatap Haru yang tersenyum menang.

.

.

Sore hari yang tenang. Kediaman almarhumah nenek Kai yang kini telah sepenuhnya menjadi hak miliknya terasa sangat damai. Kai dapat melihat Yoru dan Aoi yang sibuk bertukar resep sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat. Juga You yang anteng tidur telentang sambil membaca sebuah majalah dewasa. Cari referensi katanya.

Tapi ketenangan itu rusak saat pintu dibuka keras, bahkan engselnya sudah pasti lepas sebelah. Untung saja bukan pintu utama. Tampak Koi dan Arata yang ngos-ngosan sambil membawa gulungan kertas. Poster sepertinya.

"Lihat ini, minna!" Koi membuka gulungan tadi. Gambar pantai berpasir putih. Dengan beberapa burung camar di angkasa biru.

"Kampusku tengah mencari seseorang yang mau dijadikan kelinci percoba- AKH!" Belum sempat Arata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Punggung si rambut hitam itu sudah dipukul si rambut pink.

"Maksudnya adalah, kampusnya Arata tengah mencari seseorang yang mau pergi mengunjungi pulau tak bernama ini. Jadi kenapa kita berenam tidak pergi saja?"

You bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Melempar majalah yang tadi dibacanya. Headshot! Tepat mengenai sasaran. Kepala kosong milik Kisaragi Koi.

"Itu pulau terpencil tak bernama! Bagaimana kalau ada bahaya hah!"

"Aku setuju dengan You." Yoru mulai mendukung maksud sahabat –tapi mesra- nya.

"Kurasa ini sedikit berbahaya." Aoi dan sifat keibuannya juga membuka suara.

.

Di luar perkiraan, ajang musyawarah dadakan tak kunjung mencapai kata mufakat. Terpaksa mengambil keputusan dengan cara votting pendapat. Tapi satu hal yang terlupakan, mereka jumlahnya genap. Hasil seri pun didapat, dan hanya membuat keadaan kembali ke semula. Musyawarah tanpa adanya mufakat.

Fuduki Kai yang memang kebelet ingin pergi jalan-jalan merasa inilah waktunya untuk menggunakan kuasa yang ia punya sebagai pemilik tempat penam-rumah maksudnya-

"Aku selaku pemilik panti as- ehm! Maksudku adalah aku selaku pemilik tempat ini memutuskan untuk kita semua pergi ke pulau tersebut! Detektif Koi, bagaimana kemampuan analisamu soal pulau tersebut?"

"Ha'i Faduki Kai-sama. Menurut data-data yang detektif nomor satu dunia ini punya adalah, bahwa pulau ini adalah anonim. Suatu kasus yang sangat menggelitik untuk dipecahkan."

"Hmm, bagus. Aku juga merasa demikian. Kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu Arata-sensei? Selaku ilmuwan termahsyur di negara ini."

"Fuduki Kai-sama, suatu hal yang tidak diketahui adalah sebuah aib bagi para ilmuwan di dunia. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera meneliti pulai tersebut."

"WOY! Apa yang kalian lakukan dasar laki-laki jomblo kurang belaian!" You akhirnya unjuk gigi –suara- saat mendengar drama tanpa skenario di depannya.

"Kau juga JOMBLO sialan!" spontan ketiga orang itu berteriak protes. Menyebabkan si rambut merah pundung dan memilih tiduran di pangkuan si sahabat.

"Wahai awak kapalku! Kembangkan layar dan kan ku kemudikan kapal harapan ini menuju matahari terbenam! Pokoknya arah tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah pulau tak bernama!" Kai yang chuunibyo kapten bajak lautnya kumat malah membuat suasana makin runyam.

"Aye Kapten!" Dan Koi serta Arata yang merasa sangat senang dengan tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti chuunibyo pengasuh nya.

Sudah cukup. Aoi merasa muak dengan keadaanya saat ini. dengan perlahan ia menarik lengan Yoru dan berkata dengan nada datar.

"Yoru-san, ayo kita pergi kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa berkedok rumah ini? Aku lebih suka jadi gelandangan daripada harus kehilangan akal sehatku."

Dan Yoru dengan sabar menepuk pelan satu-satunya orang waras di rumah itu selain dirinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wkwkwk I can't believe this! Entah gimana kok bisa atmosfir yang tadinya serius jadi humor garing nan receh macam ini! mana Rika buat mereka semua OOC/ ditendang**

 **jadi siapa yang bakal menemukan Shun duluan? Hajime kah? Kai kah? atau mungkin saya?/plakk**

 **Pokoknya RnR #Maksa /disiksa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeeyy Rika-chan mau up-date lagi. Meski ffn ini ngawurnya parah, tapi nggak papa kan ya dilanjut/plakk**

 **Ah, entah gimana caranya biar kemalasan Rika ini hilang -,- kok susah banget gitu lho, padahalkan Cuma tinggal ngetik.**

 **Udah ah, selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

Warn:

Angel Shun, Rui, Iku

Demon Hajime, Haru, Kakeru

Human Kai, Yoru, You, Aoi, Arata, Koi

Untuk chara lainnya bakal nyusul sesuai jalan cerita~

[dalam hati]

"percakapan langsung"

.

.

Mutsuki Hajime masih menatap bola kristal di depannya. Mencari dengan teliti di mana choker milik Shimotsuki Shun berada. Serta mencoba mengabaikan Yayoi Haru yang terus mengejeknya. Berkata bahwa Hajime seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Padahal ia sadar betul hajime tidak kehilangan induk, ia hanya kehilangan cintanya-ups.

Bosan, Haru mengayunkan langkah mendekati Hajime. Kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada bahu si malaikat jatuh. Sedang yang jadi tumpuan sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan saat Haru sengaja bernapas di telinganya.

"Oh, lihat itu. Ada kapal yang menuju ke pulau tempat cintamu dibekukan." Haru bersuara dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Yang langsung mendapat cengkraman dari Mutsuki Hajime. Lantaran si tangan kanan berbicara dengan nada tinggi tepat di telinganya.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI-" Haru terus mengucap kata itu seperti mantra.

Hajime tak mempedulikan rengekan Haru. Dan dengan serius mengawasi kapal yang menuju pulau tak bernama. Ia bisa melihat kapal itu hanya berisi beberapa orang saja. Dan saat berlabuh di pantai, enam orang diturunkan, bersamaan dengan banyak barang. Lalu kapal itu berputar arah, kembali menjauh dari pulau. Meninggalkan enam orang saja.

"Kita awasi enam manusia ini. Aku punya insting bagus soal mereka." Hajime berucap seraya melepas cengkramannya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu kita ajak Shiwasu Kakeru sekalian?" Haru merespon ucapan Hajime.

"Kakeru?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Kalau manusia itu punya nafsu sebanding dengan iblis. Mana bisa mereka menolak succubus setingkat Kakeru?"

"Ah begitu rupanya. Memanfaatkan nafsu seksual manusia itu ya? Ini akan sangat mudah untuk mengontrol mereka nantinya." Hajime mengulas seringaian licik dengan mata berkilat. Yaoi Haru bahkan berani bertaruh kalau ia kalah licik dengan pemimpinnya ini.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tak percaya ini," Aoi pundung di bawah pohon kelapa. Mengabaikan tawa bahagia Kai yang akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan.

Melihat sahabatnya yang hampir-hampir seperti mayat hidup, Arata menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan bahu Aoi. Hanya untuk dibanting di atas pasir dan perutnya di duduki. Ditambah kerah bajunya dicengkram kedua tangan si teman masa kecil.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau! Aku! Satsuki Aoi harus ikut bersama kalian para idiot untuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku di pulau ini!" Aoi melampiaskan kekesalannya

Suasana yang tegang itu tiba-tiba rusak saat Fuduki Kai bersiul panjang.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kai-san." Haduki You bicara sambil menyembunyikan tawa.

"Ahaha, aku tak tahu kalau Aoi bisa membanting Arata. Aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja Aoi yang bakal jadi seme mu, bukan uke mu, Arata~ hehehe," Fuduki Kai membuat ekspresi serius saat mengatakan itu. Tanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius soal kata 'berpikir' nya.

"Oh oh oh coba lihat siapa yang posisi semenya terancam?" Kisaragi Koi menyipitkan mata mengejek.

"Are~ akankah kita memanggilnya Arata-chan mulai sekarang?" Haduki You membuat gerakan menutup mulut seperti ibu-ibu tukang gossip.

Memang sialan mereka bertiga, begitu pikir Arata. Di saat ia dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan, teman sesama semenya malah asyik membicarakannya. Uduki Arata lalu menatap Aoi dan dengan sungguh-sungguh berkata,

"Aoi, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini pada seme mu. Mengerti?" yang berbuah tamparan di pipi kanan dan kiri si maniak stoberi.

Dan tawa puas dari Kai, You, dan Koi. Tapi tawa itu berhenti saat Nagatsuki Yoru menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kalau Aoi-san bisa jadi seme Arata-san. Artinya aku pasti akan bisa membalik keadaan."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Yoru?" You bertanya bingung.

"Aku akan membuat You jadi uke ku! Yosh! Aku akan berjuang!"

"TIDAKKK."

Dan Kai serta Koi kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, jangan lupakan Arata yang juga terkikik. Merasa ia punya teman seperjuangan. Setidaknya, bukan ia sendiri yang terancam posisi semenya.

.

.

Mutsuki Hajime tengah terbang tenang mengawasi. Keenam sayapnya sesekali mengepak untuk menjaganya tetap di udara. Di belakang si malaikat jatuh, terbang dua bawahannya. Yayoi Haru dan Shiwasu Kakeru.

"Oh, lihat mereka. Si rambut coklat itu punya tubuh menjanjikan," Shiwasu Kakeru berucap sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, kau benar Kakerun. Ah, lihat yang di sana! Si rambut _pink_ itu tipe favoritmu Kakerun." Yayoi Haru menunjuk seorang berambut _pink_ yang asyik beradu mulut dengan seorang berambut hitam

"Mereka semua menarik. Aku tak akan komplain saat salah satu dari mereka diberikan padaku."

"Oy, kalian. Kita di sini untuk mengawasi mereka. Bukan membicarakan masalah kebutuhan seksual kalian." Hajime yang gerah karena dari tadi Shiwasu Kakeru dan Yayoi Haru membicarakan enam orang manusia itu ke arah aktivitas intim.

"Kau jangan terlalu kaku Hajime-san~ lagipula kau ini sebenarnya punya kualitas super untuk jadi dominan. Aku hanya terkejut kalau ada manusia yang hampir menyamai kualitasmu." Kakeru menjawab santai.

"Oh? Siapa?" Tak elak Hajime penasaran juga.

"Si tinggi berambut coklat. Ia akan jadi saingan terberatmu jika saja manusia ini jatuh cinta pada Shimotsuki Shun." Haru lah yang menjawab, dengan nada bercanda yang menjengkelkan.

Kakeru hanya terkikik geli. Saat ia melempar pandangan ke bawah, matanya menatap dua orang bersayap tengah terbang cepat.

"Lucky~," Kakerun bergumam, membuat Hajime dan Haru menatapanya bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandang si succubus.

Kaget. Hajime tak menyangka kalau anak didik Shimotsuki shun akan ikut turun dari surga. Menukik turun Hajime mengejar dua malaikat pelatihan ia kenal sebagai Kannaduki Iku dan Minnaduki Rui.

Langsung saja Hajime menghadanganya. Membuat dua junior itu berhenti mendadak. Meneliti cepat Hajime memaku pandang pada benda emas di tangan Rui. Choker milik cintanya.

"Serahkan choker itu!"

"Anda... Mutsuki Hajime...-san?" Iku bertanya tidak yakin.

"Kau... iblis?" Rui juga tidak yakin.

Hajime hanya diam. Menengadahkan tangannya meminta choker itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk meladeni mereka. Iku yang punya firasat buruk segera menarik tangan Rui untuk kabur dari Hajime. Berbalik, ia dihadang oleh iblis berambut hijau semu. Memutar arah, ia dihadang lagi. Kali ini oleh iblis berambut pirang.

Merasa terpojok, Rui mendekap choker itu. menutup mata dan melagukan beberapa nada. Seketika choker emas itu menghilang.

""APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"" Iku dn Hajime berteriak panik bersamaan.

"Menteleportasikannya. Setidaknya, para iblis ini tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

Kesal. Hajime kemudian segera terbang tak tentu arah. Mencoba melacak keberadaan choker emas tersebut. Entah beruntung entah sial. Ternyata Rui tak cukup tenaga untuk memindahkan choker gurunya jauh.

Hanya mampu sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka. Tepat jatuh mengenai kepala berambut merah jambu.

.

.

"Aduh!" Koi reflek mengaduh saat kepalanya terasa sakit kejatuhan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" insting keibuan Yoru memanggil.

"Tidak, sepertinya benda ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh di atas kepalaku. Apa ini emas?" Koi menjawab.

Yang lain segera menghampirinya. Sama-sama penasaran. Belum ada sepuluh detik, ada tangan bercakar yang merebut benda emas itu. Kaget, enam manusia itu menatap seorang serba hitam bersayap gagak tiga pasang tengah menyeringai. Tak lama sosok iblis itu kembali terbang menjauh saat sosok seorang serba putih berambut coklat melesat cepat.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" You berucap bingung saat merasa aura di sekitar nya menjadi berat.

Tanpa di duga, Kai berlari mengejar dua sosok itu. mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Yang mengejutkan adalah Kai berhasil menyamai kecepatan mereka. Selanjutnya secara beruntun tiga sosok ikut mengejar.

.

.

Tiga iblis, dua malaikat, dan seorang manusia itu telah sampai di atas tebing curam asal air terjun. Yang mana di dalam tebing itu Shimotsuki Shun dibekukan.

Saat si malaikat berambut coklat berhasil meraih bahu si iblis bersayap enam, dengan ceroboh iblis itu menjatuhkan choker emas milik Shun.

Dengan dikendalikan insting, Kai mengikuti arah jatuh si benda. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ikut menjatuhkan diri dari tebing. Tangannya dijulurkan untuk mencapai benda emas, lalu dengan yakin membiarkan dirinya berbenturan dengan air. Meski airnya dalam, tapi jatuh di ketinggian dengan sangat cepat tanpa persiapan sama dengan membenturkan diri di lantai beton.

Yang lain hanya bisa kaget. Manusia ini tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan makhluk macam mereka. Namun, kenapa malah ikut berebut choker emas itu?

.

.

Di atas air sungai dalam yang airnya berasal dari air terjun, melayang lima sosok yang harusnya tidak bisa dilihat manusia.

Dituntut kebutuhan untuk bernapas, Fuduki Kai akhirnya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air. Dengan napas terengah ia menatap garang pada lima makhluk itu.

"Hei~ serahkan choker itu padaku nee~ nanti akan Kakerun beri ha-di-ah," Shiwasu Kakeru terbang rendah, hingga ikut menceburkan diri di sungai. Dengan manja tangan kanannya mengalung pada Kai, sedang tangan kirinya mengelus paha Kai bagian dalam. Sengaja menggoda.

Namun tidak, yang terjadi bukanlah seperti yang dibayangkan. Kai dengan enteng menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap datar pada Kakeru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak minat padamu," suara Kai setenang angin.

Untuk pertama- tidak- tapi untuk kedua kalinya ia ditolak mentah-mentah bonus tatapan datar. Yang pertama Mutsuki Hajime dan yang kedua Fuduki Kai. Shiwasu Kakeru mulai bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk jadi succubus?

Ngambek, Kakeru lalu terbang menjauh. Mencari mangsa untuk pembuktian apakah ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan bakat.

.

.

Sepeninggal si succubus pirang, yang mana menyebabkan _atmosphere_ di sekitar sungai itu menjadi canggung, belum ada yang bersuara.

"Ehm... sebenarnya kita ini ngapain sih?" tadi itu suara Kai.

"Hah! Kau yang tiba-tiba ikut berebut choker itu! sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!" Yayoi Haru tak habis pikir.

"Ya... soal itu... choker ini choker emas kan? Artinya harganya mahal kan? Lagipula aku ke sini sebagai bajak laut. Kalau sampai aku pulang tanpa jarahan artinya aku tidak bisa jadi bajak laut sejati, KAN!"

Selesai mengatakan itu, sebuah batu kerikil sukses mengenai kepala seorang Fuduki Kai. Si pelaku tak lain adalah Haduki You yang baru saja datang bersama rombongan. Ditambah Kakeru yang tengah bermanja pada Koi. Sedang si rambut _pink_ itu hanya nge- _blush_.

"Ah, mereka semua kejam. Beraninya mengabaikan aura seksi Kakerun. Nee~ Koi tidak akan pernah mengabaikan aku kan~"

"Ha-ha'i..."

Samar terdengar percakapan antara Kisaragi Koi dan Shiwasu Kakeru. Gerah, You berteriak.

"Singkirkan pikiran chuunibyou mu itu Kai!"

"Kenapa? Oh oh aku lupa kalau kata obaa-san dulu, kalau aku sudah dapat jarahan harus diberi darahku biar seterusnya kita dapat jarahan yang lebih mahal lagi." Kai tak mempedulikan You. Ia malah memasang jari telunjuk nya di dahi. Pose berpikir.

"Sudah lupakan saja nasihat sesat itu, Kai-san!" Yoru ikut gemas dengan tingkah Kai.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu... kan?" cemas, Hajime bertanya.

Memasang seringaian, Kai menggigit choker emas itu lalu mengangkat tangan kananya. Mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku, Kai sengaja menggores telapak tangannya lalu menggegam erat choker itu hingga berlumur darah.

Semua terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Fuduki Kai bisa sebodoh itu. tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Muncul cahaya putih kebiruan dari balik air terjun. Diiringi dengan suara retakan. Cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan hingga mengharuskan untuk menutup mata.

Selang setengah menit. Mereka membuka mata perlahan. Menatap kaget pada sosok putih yang melayang si hadapan mereka. Berambut panjang sewarna salju dengan tiga pasang sayap merpati mengepak lembut. Sosok putih itu terlihat begitu agung, begitu bersih. Hingga membuat manik hijau lemon dan bibir peach nya tampak mencolok menarik perhatian.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukan kontrak darah denganku, Shimotsuki Shun sang seraphim cantik ini? Hmm~."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku tahu ini makin ngawur sejalan dengan bertambahnya chapter. Mana chap ini kepanjangan. Yah, tapi ini otak mikirnya kayak begitu sih lanjutannya -,-**

 **Yakk nantikan chap selanjutnya~**

 **RnR pwease.../sok imut/digampar**


	4. Chapter 4

Warn:

Angel ( Shun, Rui, Iku

Demon ( Hajime, Haru, Kakeru

Human ( Kai, Yoru, You, Aoi, Arata, Koi

Untuk chara lainnya bakal nyusul sesuai jalan cerita~

[dalam hati]

"percakapan langsung"

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukan kontrak darah denganku, Shimotsuki Shun sang _seraphim_ cantik ini? Hmm~."

Sang _seraphim_ yang akhirnya terbangun itu memandang tertarik pada semua makhluk yang ada di depannya. Enam manusia, tiga iblis, dan dua malaikat –tiga kalau dirinya ikut masuk hitungan.

"Hajime? kenapa kau berwarna hitam?" Shun bertanya sambil sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah itu cerita yang panjang. Kenapa kita tidak duduk dan saling berbagi pikiran saja?" Yayoi Haru menjawab. Tampak jelas kalau ia haus akan segala informasi soal Shimotsuki Shun, _seraphim_ kesayangan Tuhan yang merupakan murid favorit Kurotsuki Dai –seraphim yang dulunya berhasil membubarkan perang dunia pertama. Dia yang memilih untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan mewariskan seluruh aura sihirnya pada Shun. Shimotsuki Shun jugalah yang berhasil menyudahi perang dunia kedua sendirian di saat makhluk lain sudah begitu lelah akan perlakuan para manusia yang tidak henti-hentinya bertikai.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekalian cari tempat untuk kami tidur malam nanti. Sepertinya, ini akan jadi percakapan yang panjang," Aoi berkata kalem. Sedikit penasaran juga dengan makhluk-makhluk di depannya. Yang tidak diketahui orang adalah, Satsuki Aoi adalah penggemar mitos.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke gua tempat Shun- _san_ dibekukan. Di sana cukup nyaman kok," Kannaduki Iku menjawab.

(-)(-)(-)

Mereka akhirnya duduk melingkar dengan kristal bercahaya ditempatkan di tengah. Namun satu sama lainnya saling membuat jarak. Ya, kecuali Shimotsuki Shun, seraphim itu masih melayang. Kakinya sama sekali tak menyentuh tanah.

"Shun, kenapa kau tidak ikut duduk?" Hajime bertanya dengan nada lembut, hampir-hampir membuat Yayoi Haru dan Shiwasu Kakeru terlonjak kaget.

"Apakah kalau aku duduk, tanahnya akan menempel pada pakaianku? Aku tidak mau terlihat kotor. Memalukan sekali. Padahal, aku sedang menyambut kalian semua dengan pakaian yang ternoda tanah."

"Shun... bajuku juga kotor kok. Nanti kita bisa bersihkan bersama di sungai," Rui berucap pelan.

"Oh, untuk Rui dan Ikkun, itu wajar. Kalian masih begitu muda. Pakaian kotor bukanlah masalah besar karena kalian harus banyak-banyak belajar dan bermain selagi masih punya waktu."

"Apa maksudmu masih punya banyak waktu?" Haru memicingkan mata curiga dan hanya ditanggapi Shun dengan senyum misterius dan telengan kepala.

Sedangkan, di sisi lain, Fuduki Kai tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari seraphim putih itu. Ternyata benar kalau ia telah mendapat jarahan yang jauh lebih mahal dari _choker_ emas. Pelan, Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dengan tiba-tiba Shun hingga tersungkur di pangkuannya. Hal itu membuahkan tatapan kaget dari yang ada di sana.

"Duduklah di sini. Kau tidak akan terkena tanah kalau tetap tenang di pangkuanku."

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat kontrak denganku? Fufufu, aku senang kalau orang yang akan terus bersamaku adalah manusia setampan dirimu, Fuduki Kai- _kun_."

"Terus bersama?" tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, kalau Fuduki Kai memerah pipinya saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya, hehehe~ karena sekali kau membuat kontrak denganku, kau akan terus terjebak bersamaku selamanya. Kai juga tidak bisa menjauh dariku lebih dari seratus meter. Kau akan merasa sangat kesepian nantinya. Tapi tenang saja Kai~ aku akan memberimu sedikit kekuatanku. Hehehe, aku tak sabar melihat Kai dalam wujud setengah malaikatnya."

"Kita di sini untuk membicarakan hal lain atau untuk melihat opera sabun yang kalian mainkan?" Oh, Hajime dan perkataan pedasnya. Sejak menjadi iblis ia jadi begitu liar.

(-)(-)(-)

Akhirnya setiap kubu menceritakan kisah mereka masing-masing hingga sampai ke pulau ini. Shimotsuki Shun yang dibekukan. Para malaikat pelatihan yang ingin membebaskan gurunya. Mutsuki Hajime yang ingin bertemu Shun. Yayoi Haru dan Shiwasu Kakeru yang hanya sekadar ikut Hajime. Juga para manusia yang harus tinggal selama dua minggu di pulau ini untuk membuat penelitian tentang seekor burung entah apa yang katanya hanya ada di pulau ini.

Dan di sanalah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara. Malaikat serta iblis itu juga memaksa untuk ikut pergi ke tempat Kai dan lainnya tinggal. Insting yang mengatakan demikian.

(-)(-)(-)

"Sudah sore. Langitnya cerah, Aoi dan Yoru juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan." Baik Hajime, Iku, dan Rui kenal betul tabiat Shun yang satu ini. Jika sudah mulai berbicara random, ujungnya Shun akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Kebanyakan adalah aktivitas yang pernah ia lihat saat turun ke Bumi untuk melihat-lihat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama di sungai?!" dengan binar mata bagai bintang dan senyum lebar kekanakan, Shimotsuki Shun berseru.

Tentu ide itu ditolak mentah-mentah karena sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari banyaknya laki-laki mandi bersama dalam satu area. Namun, dengan segala rengekan dari malaikat kesayangan Tuhan itu, akhirnya mereka semua setuju.

(-)(-)(-)

Di tepi sungai, Shun dan muridnya, Rui tersenyum senang. Dua malaikat ini memang punya banyak sekali kesamaan. Tanpa peduli sekitar, mereka melepas pakaian putih yang berjumbai juga fabric lain yang menempel di tubuh hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun di sana. Menampilkan pemandangan pungggung yang indah, pinggang yang ramping, serta kaki jenjang yang menggoda pada lainnya yang mengikuti di belakang. Oh, tapi ada satu bagian yang begitu menarik perhatian. Ya, bokong sintal yang terlihat penuh dan kenyal dengan hanya memandangnya.

Baik Shimotsuki Shun dan Minnaduki Rui kemudian menjeburkan diri ke sungai, dan bergantian menggosok punggung. Akhirnya, yang lain sepakat tidak akan ikut mandi dan hanya akan _ehem_ -mengintip- _ehem_ secara terang-terangan.

(-)(-)(-)

"Harusnya, lekuk tubuh seperti itu adalah dosa besar," Yayoi Haru berkomentar setelah siulan panjang.

"Biar kutebak Hajime~ kau pasti bernafsu padanya, kan? Tenang saja, kau adalah iblis sekarang. Dan iblis memang terkenal akan tabiat buruknya, kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya, _Leader_ ," Haru kembali bersuara.

"Siapa juga yang tak bernafsu melihat lekuk seperti itu. Haru... jangan bilang kau juga tertarik padanya," Mutsuki Hajime menjawab.

"Kubantu kau merebutnya dari Fuduki Kai asalkan kau mau membagi Shimotsuki Shun denganku," senyum licik terukir. Tahu betul Hajime masih mempunyai sedikit sifat malaikat yang tak mau melukai siapa pun. Menyingkirkan lawan tanpa mengotori tangannya sendiri adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuknya.

(-)(-)(-)

Setelah mandi, Shun terkejut karena baik pakaian miliknya dan muridnya tak ada. Dengan tergesa, mereka berdua lari memasuki gua. Mereka berteriak kesal pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Pencurian! Siapa yang mengambil baju ku dan baju Rui?"

"Uhm! Mencuri itu tidak baik. Kalian harus mengembalikannya jika menemukan suatu barang. Benar, kan? Shun?"

"Benar sekali, Rui. Mencuri itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak baik. Pokoknya Rui tidak boleh mencuri, ya! Yang lain juga!"

"Ehm, Shun- _san_? Daripada kau ceramah soal mencuri, lebih baik kita pikirkan dahulu soal pakaianmu. Apa kau tidak risih telanjang di depan kami semua?" terberkatilah Yoru dan sifat keibuannya.

"Kenapa harus risih? Dan aku tidak malu menunjukkan tubuhku pada orang lain. Kita lahir dengan telanjang. Ini hal yang biasa menurutku. Apa menurut kalian ini aneh?"

"Tentu saja aneh!" You berteriak protes.

"Eh~ ternyata ada ya, orang yang berpikir kalau telanjang di depan rang lain itu memalukan?" Shimotsuki Shun menutup matanya. Berpikir keras.

Yang lain hanya bisa diam melongo. Pasalnya yang berpikir seperti itu hanya Shun. Dengan Rui mungkin. Syukurlah di saat yang sama, Kai datang dengan dua setel pakaian, berjalan sambil merapikan bajunya yang basah sana sini. Dia diikuti oleh Iku yang pakaian bagian bawahnya basah.

"Shun- _san_ , harusnya kau tidak mengajari Rui hal yang aneh-aneh. Telanjang di depan orang banyak, misalnya," Iku berkata dengan nada lelah.

Kai yang mendengar perkataan Iku otomatis mendongak menatap pada Shun. Lalu, dengan secepat kilat Kai menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang ia bawa untuk menutupi bagian bawah dari Shimotsuki Shun.

"Kenapa kau telanjang?! Bajumu aku cuci bersama Iku. Kalian juga! Cepat putar badan! Shun itu punyaku, kalian tidak boleh melihat tubuhnya seperti itu!" Kai yang kalap malah marah-marah. Tak tahu kalau Shun lah yang salah di sini. Suruh siapa datang dalam keadaan bugil. Sedang Shun hanya tersenyum bingung dengan tingkah semuanya. Dia masih menganggap kalau bertubuh polos tanpa pakaian adalah normal. Sementara Iku sudah mulai membantu Rui untuk berpakaian.

(-)(-)(-)

 **TBC**

 **Hehe sorry baru up date, ah sorry slow up date. Idenya datang dan pergi terlalu cepat.**

 **Juga aku lagi ngurus one-shot ku yg entah keberapa/plak**

 **Ah tapi untuk waktu dekat yg Forgive me bakal up date juga :v**

 **Adakah request dari kalian gimana mereka di pulau itu selama dua minggu? Ide yg bagus bakal aku buatkan jadi salah satu scane di sini :3 / bilang aja males mikir/** **RnR please**


End file.
